A Couple Years Ago
by hugoGrant
Summary: A couple years ago, Levi slept with a certain interesting politics major. Two years later, he found her again. (M for language and the friendliest four-letter word which starts with an f.)


_(A/N: Before reading the fic, I recommend reading this: s/10402147/11/Honey-and-Stone_

_This 'fic' is an add-on because the former's ending left me hugely dissatisfied (I cannot see Rivetra as a one-night-stand only)._

_Enjoy it...)_

Petra leaned against the door. She huffed a sigh. It was just a drunk night, two years ago. How could it be him? Didn't you reject him anyway? But what if…

No way. Her wishful thinking was interrupted by clarity: it was not Levi. She opened the door.

"Hi, Honey!" Honey! That was what he called her. But, what if it was a coincidence? What if there was a ginger Honey nearby?

Levi doubted his action before he even thought of leaving his apartment. Petra was her name. Given was her address. Before he could leave, he was glued to the spot by sight of her. It wasn't some identical twin or anything crazy, he reassured himself. "I know your name is actually Petra."

"L-levi?" Impossible - it had been two years.

"Hi." Petra couldn't help but do nothing - her mind was everywhere: that night, the week after, when she next heard of the band and when she first heard of the band. "Can I come in?"

Petra opened the door further and stepped back. As always, from somewhere in the recesses of her mind, a clear thought floated up. "So, why are you here?" Levi gave Petra a startled look. "Sorry, … there's no nicer way of asking…" Petra added, realizing her rudeness.

Levi opened his mouth and closed it. Petra sat on her couch and gestured for Levi to join her. He did, not breaking his thoughts. Petra looked at him, wondering why he would come after all this time. Petra couldn't admit how she really felt. If her mind were read, there would be a long chapter - maybe a separate book - dedicated to all she thought about the odd bass guitarist she lost her virginity to two years ago. Thus, Levi's appearance at her door did cause her to question her sanity.

"I came…" Levi was still unsure, but the "out with it" in his mind was louder. "Because I love you." And thus, another volume was written in Petra's mind.

Yet, her internal scribe stopped short of closure. "And?"

"I think you feel the same way."

"How?"

"You lost your virgin…"

She knew this argument, her mind had thrown it against her many times. "I was drunk."

"What about the morning after?" Petra didn't have a response. "I fucked you then too!"

"You came in before I could…"

"Then why didn't…"

"You think I could've?"

"Because you..."

"...Was feeling the natural pleasure!"

"Bullshit! You could've stopped me and you know it!" There was a pause. Both looked around and neither knew that their sentences were incomplete (although had Levi noticed, he'd have had a very compelling argument). Levi began again. "What about during the night?"

"What about it?"

"When we were just staring at each…"

"You just fucked…"

"Couldn't you have…"

"It was my first time! I didn't…"

"... Have to sleep with me."

"So what, it was two years ago!"

"Then how can you argue about it still?"

"I think I would remember how I lost my virginity."

"And be able to argue about how little you cared about the guy?"

"I never wanted to think I liked you right after the night… so…"

"Why were you there, anyway?" Petra tried to understand the "there." "The concert."

"My friends dragged me." Levi looked dissatisfied. Then he chuckled in his way, earning a questioning look from Petra.

"And how lucky you were. You know how many fangirls would…"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one."

"But you are the last." Petra gave Levi a mixed look - there was a "what the fuck?" and a "awwwwww." "Seriously."

"Bullshit."

"Really."

"Do what - who you want." The words came out more carelessly than Petra really thought. She didn't really not care, she cared more than she should.

"Fine." Levi got up. "It was nice meeting you, Petra."

"How did you find me?"

"Facebook. You came up."

"When you typed my name in?"

"I didn't know your name." A silence settled once more and Levi shuffled. "So you don't love me."

"You're sure you love me…" Levi nodded. "What makes you so sure?"

"The thought of anybody else is repulsive."

"Sorry, but you should get used to it."

With that Levi left, visibly dejected. Petra was left in a storm. She loved him… and he loved her and she hadn't been in a relationship and he wouldn't be in one and she needed a boyfriend - her parents were nagging her. But not him, she didn't love him, that was a chemical screw up. She didn't need a relationship. So what if he found others repulsive? And how was it her parent's decision when people should date?

But there was something to this person. He did come after two years and did deserve more than the barely polite send-off he got. Yet, he did ask for too much. But Petra was not an unbiased magistrate. She wanted the same thing, but was not sure and it didn't feel right. Right? It didn't feel right? And loneliness would be better? And this guy is imperfect in some way? Finally, a clear, uncontradicted thought came up, as always, this one read "why don't you get to know him better?"

With that Petra ran. She flew passed her neighbors. She whizzed by the stairs and noticed an elevator just started heading down - one floor lower and four to go. She practically fell down the stairs, putting gravity to shame. In the lobby, Petra faced the lift and saw the number at 2. She caught her breath as the door dinged open.

Levi looked perplexed at the panting ginger who had just rejected him. To dispose of his most cynical theory he said "did I forget something?"

"No…" Petra began. "You were right…" Petra blushed and let out a nervous giggle. "I do love you."

"Then why did you hide it?" Levi pulled Petra into an embrace.

"Because I didn't realize… I'm sorry…"

Levi scanned Petra once more and then resumed eye contact, acknowledging the apology with a "tch."

"So, what do you want to do?" Levi gave a look of "you know what I want to do" to which Petra responded "but we'll hold off on that…"

Thus, the new couple decided to spend the evening in Petra's apartment. They talked about the changes in their lives, had dinner and enjoyed each other's company.

In the end, neither Levi nor Petra could've imagined what the universe had in store as a result of Petra being on Erd's shoulder and Erwin having his taste. Neither minded either - the relationship was, for both, both new and familiar. They grew used to each other at a pace neither knew before and loved in a way neither did before.


End file.
